


Twist & Lick

by witblogi



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witblogi/pseuds/witblogi
Summary: Hey followers, we’re looking for friends in the Miami area who would be interested in joining us in bed. This time we’re looking for a male, preferably athletic build, Zhenya likes a good ass on his men. Has to be willing to be filmed and be of legal age. Apply at the link below with a bio and some photos and we’ll get in contact if we like what we see.AKA Sid signs up to be a third in a porno





	Twist & Lick

**Author's Note:**

> for the heatwave prompt of: Favorite couple on a porn site

_Today it’s so hot!_

Sid settled into reading subtitles. Sometimes they spoke English, but apparently not today. 

_I have to wait for the air conditioning maintenance guy while I work today because our unit is broken._

Zhenya was holding the camera as he spoke, keeping it trained on his head and tanned shoulders. He looked so good, sleepy and rumpled in the best way, stubble shadowing his upper lip and chin. 

_I haven’t worn a shirt in a week I think, and Anya has barely put on clothing. My life is very hard, you understand._

He looked sly and not very troubled at all. Sid snorted softly to himself, naked Anya was definitely no hardship.

_But before that happens I got up early and made breakfast. Anya is still asleep._

The camera turned to show the breakfast Zhenya had prepared and put onto a tray. The eggs looked a little dodgy - overdone maybe, and their crockery wasn’t exactly aesthetically matched. It all looked homey and real. Sid grinned foolishly to himself. 

_Let’s go wake her up, huh?_

Zhenya juggled the tray and the camera through their sun-filled Miami apartment into the familiar bedroom where he strategically set the camera down onto a dresser, or table or hell, maybe a tripod left out to capture everything they got up to in their bedroom.

Sid palmed his dick and waited. He watched Zhenya crouch by the side of the bed in which the lump which could only be Anya lay. Zhenya leaned in, kissing Anya awake probably, exchanging soft words with her they hadn’t bothered to translate. Quiet moments before she sat up, exactly as nude as promised, although her messy hair fell down across her tits almost immediately. 

Zhenya brought the breakfast tray over, all long limbs arranging on their bed while Anya tied her hair into a messy bun and touched her face. 

_I can’t believe you’re recording first thing after I’ve woken up. I’m puffy and awful._

She complained while nabbing some toast and accepting the mug of tea Zhenya poured for her. 

_You’re perfect. Also, if you think anyone is going to notice your face when you’re not wearing a shirt we might be doing this wrong._

They moved smoothly through breakfast, a cosy intimate affair where Zhenya got jam on the sheets and Anya smacked at him for it, and then they cleared the tray away and got straight to fucking.

It got Sid every time, watching their sex diaries. He didn’t remember what magical set of clicks first brought him to their pornhub channel, but he was thankful for it. They liked to film not only their sex lives but their lives in general, uploading every Sunday with new adventures they’d gone on during the week, new places they’d fucked, new tans they’d gotten. And it was all as professionally filmed and edited as any high end youtube vlog. 

He stroked his cock and watched them fool around, Zhenya pulling Anya playfully across the bed into a more optimal viewing angle and burying his face between her legs. Sid also liked that they weren’t over the top, you could tell they were actually having sex to have sex rather than because it was a performance.

He made her come like that, with his mouth chasing her undulating hips while her fingers knotted deeper and deeper into his hair. 

_If you keep doing that I’m not going to have any hair left by the time I’m thirty._

_Yes, I’m definitely the only reason for that. Come here, let me suck you._

They traded positions, the camera flipping between angles smoothly. Anya was the raw kind of natural beautiful that made Sid nervous. Even when her hair was piled on the top of her head and she didn’t have a scrap of makeup on her face she was absolutely stunning. Even when her mouth was stretched wide over Zhenya’s cock and her eyes were tearing up she was beautiful. 

Sid matched his strokes to hers and tried to keep from coming too soon. The blowjob was relatively quiet, Zhenya’s breathing, the slick noises of Anya’s mouth and hand, the white noise of the air moving in the room. 

“Oh- _Oh!_ ” Zhenya moaned as he came - Anya moving her hand so the camera could see the way the root of his cock pulsed in time with this orgasm shot straight into her waiting mouth.

Sid scrubbed back briefly and watched it all again, working himself furiously as Anya’s eyelashes fluttered and Sid came along with Zhenya while she suckled him.

He watched the rest of their video in a warm post orgasmic daze, Zhenya grouchily dealing with the air con guys, Anya taking a dip, a bike ride together, sex in the shower, an ice cream date. 

Even though Sid knew he was no different to them than all the other pathetic people masturbating to their videos on a porn website, Anya and Zhenya’s videos made him feel like he was almost a part of their lives. 

That was probably the point.

The end came with the usual slow wash of black but instead of linking to more of their videos the scene changed one more time and settled upon Zhenya and Anya sitting on their sofa together fully clothed and facing the camera outright. 

_Hey followers, we’re looking for friends in the Miami area who would be interested in joining us in bed._

Anya spoke directly to the camera, as eloquent and enunciated as she always was, even in another language. Sid felt like in another life she probably would have been a great television host. He wasn’t surprised they were looking for a third, they’d had past videos with Anya’s similarly statuesque female friends getting fucked by both of them before.

_This time we’re looking for a male, preferably athletic build, Zhenya likes a good ass on his men. Has to be willing to be filmed and be of legal age. Apply at the link below with a bio and some photos and we’ll get in contact if we like what we see._

Zhenya nodded beside her and they logged off with a blown kiss from Anya. 

Sid scrolled to their video description and clicked on the link. It took him to a nondescript google form which held a few prompts: preferred name, age, confirmation of ability to travel if not located in Miami, a text box for a bio and a few slots for photo uploads.

There was no way he’d ever apply to something like that. Creating porn was not high on his list of things he wanted to do with his life. Sid closed his laptop screen a little and put it to the side to clean up. His come was cold and tacky now and he needed water.

As he showered, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What it would be like to actually see them, speak to them, touch them, taste them. To be a part of their life that mattered, like an actual friend. Sid groaned and tipped his face back into the spray of water, drowning was preferable. Still, the thought lingered as he towelled off, looking in the mirror at his body as if from a fresh perspective - he _did_ have a pretty good ass, if not on the large side…

“Hey!” 

Sid practically dropped his towel in fright as he returned to his bedroom. Nate was lounged across his bed uninvited, Sid’s laptop open before him. 

“What are you doing? Haven’t you ever heard of privacy?” Sid stepped up to his dresser and fished out a pair of briefs, intentionally dropping his towel to pull them on. Nate only gave him a highly skeptical look that implied there were no boundaries left between them and the evidence was Sid’s bare ass before him. 

“Are you going to apply to this?” He asked, reminding Sid he’d left the application to Zhenya and Anya’s sex diaries open. 

“What? No, c’mon porn? Me? No.” 

“I think it’d be good for you, loosen you up a bit. You could due to get dicked down and that dude’s seriously hung-”

“Nate. Seriously.” Sid entered his walk in to grab a fresh shirt and shuffle into his jeans left in a scrumpled puddle on the floor.

“You’re the one that left porn open on your laptop!” 

“In the privacy of my own bedroom which you entered without permission!” Sid reentered the bedroom to give Nate an unimpressed look. 

“Point is, I maybe already applied for you while you were washing your jizz off.” Nate sheepishly turned the computer to him, showing him a notification that read _Thank you, your application was successfully submitted._

“Nate!” 

“It was an executive decision!” Nate scrambled up to be kneeling on the bed, “You’re like the saddest town bachelor, moping around wanting a lifetime movie or some shit. You don’t even see half the people around you gagging to suck your dick! You need to get laid and have some fun and get out of your head.” 

Sid stared at him, a giant lisping Labrador retriever of a boy. 

“An executive decision from a 21 year old has applied me for porn.” Sid scrubbed a hand over his face. He reminded himself that he loved Nate like family, like the brother he never had, to keep from throttling him. It wasn’t his fault, his brain wasn’t finished developing.

“Whatever. They’d still have to contact you if they like you. Live a little, Sid!” Nate closed the laptop with one finger. 

“We seriously need to discuss boundaries.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later when you’re the cream filling of that sex Oreo.” 

“Ew.” 

—

_Hello Sidney!_

_Thank you for applying to our search for new friends! We liked your application very much and think you are the man for the job. When are you available to travel and would you like to have your own accommodations or stay with us? We are eager to meet you and make plans regarding this opportunity._

_Looking forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Anya ( & Zhenya)_

Sid blinked at his email inbox unable to process what he was seeing. He’d actually forgotten that Nate had sent in that application, secure in his mundane looks that he would be just one in a vast sea of ass. He forwarded their reply to Nate without commenting. He was pretty sure he was in shock.

 **Nate**  
Do u need me to book ur flight?

 **Sid**  
what the fuck

 **Nate**  
Imma do it

 **Sid**  
why me?

 **Nate**  
ur hot, people want your ass  
u want a checked bag?  
nvm ur going to florida to have a 3some  
no bags

 **Sid**  
i haven’t told them i accept

 **Nate**  
do it  
or i will  
srsly tired of u  
go get laid  
SPRING BREAK!!

 **Sid**  
it’s July

 **Nate**  
SUMMER BREAK!!

—

They met him at the airport.  


Tall and lean and tan they both felt like the opposite of him in every way. Anya was wearing shorts that revealed approximately 18km of smooth leg and Zhenya was filming the whole thing on a handheld rig for his phone.

That was part of the deal. They’d sent him a detailed contract explaining what he’d be consenting to and what they wanted to film.

Sid had the peculiar feeling of being in a dream. He felt out of body almost, but he was too sweaty to feel physically detached in the muggy Florida summer. All he could think, as Anya embraced him like he was some kind of old friend and not a virtual stranger they’d pretty much commissioned for sex, was that his shirt was sticking uncomfortably to his spine and he hoped that camera wasn’t going to pick up the horrifying underboob sweat patches he was prone to getting.

When he finally made true eye contact with Zhenya not through the lens of a camera, it was like a bolt of electricity running through him. Zhenya looked fairly unassuming, taller than Sid had thought, in a henley that did amazing things for his neck and a pair of camo shorts. 

It was obvious in person that he was the reason Sid was here. When they shook hands and embraced Sid knew that charged feeling of someone who wanted you. 

Anya linked her arm with his and Zhenya grabbed his bag to lead him out of the airport. 

“We going to have so much fun,” she said, “you blush very pretty.” 

It was just going on evening as they drove through Miami in Zhenya’s Jeep, all the walls having been removed for the summer. It was loud as hell, and Anya unhappily tied her hair up into a scarf immediately.

They stopped to take him to dinner at one of their favourite places that looked vaguely familiar from their videos. They made conversation easily enough, Sid beginning to warm up to these people who were so much more than just their videos. 

Zhenya (“Call me Geno. You say Zhenya too bad for my ears.”) and Anya were kind of hilarious together, never taking themselves too seriously. Anya explained that she spent most of her time modelling for a fashion designer as a sample size (which Sid found hard to believe she was a sample of any kind of average) and Zhenya was a web developer, which allowed him a lot of flexible time to set up their shoots, and edit their videos. 

They then told Sid over a bottle of wine why they’d ever gotten into porn at all. 

“We like sex, we like money, not shy.” Zhenya had shrugged like it was that simple. 

“Don’t people ever…I don’t know, _recognize_ you?” 

“Not so often.” Anya turned her wine glass by the stem, lounged comfortably in her chair as Sid waited sheepishly for his dessert, “Sometimes a man will smile like he shares a secret with me from across the bank.” she shrugged. 

“No one want to explain to friends, family, why they know us to say something.” Zhenya expanded, “It helps that I am not friendly.” 

Sid and Anya both snorted at that.

When they wrapped up dinner they coaxed him back to their condo for celebratory blowjobs. They dropped his duffle by the door and took turns slowly thoroughly kissing him as they led him into their bedroom. 

Anya was urgent, excited, sucking on his bottom lip like it was all she’d thought about doing from the moment she’d seen his picture. Zhenya was slow, and controlling, tipping Sid’s head back and reeling him close by the neck, an overwhelming kiss full of tongue and desire. 

Sid’s head spun when they pushed him onto the bed, a mixture of the wine and the heat and the stress of meeting them all combining to make his eyelids heavy and he couldn’t fight sleep as it pulled him under almost immediately. 

—

Sid woke up to the bed rhythmically shuddering. He frowned in sleepy disorientation before remembering where he was. Anya and Zhenya’s bedroom was darkish, and they’d clearly taken off his pants and shirt before tucking him in after he’d passed out on them.

He turned gingerly to see his bed companions, noticing a large box light casting a soft, even, blue light over the bed and below it the red light of the camera glowed, watching. It was positioned at an angle from the base of the bed, and Sid did his level best to ignore it, and Anya and Zhenya were providing ample distraction.

Zhenya was fucking Anya, slow and deep face buried in her neck as she clutched his shoulders and gasped at Sid when she noticed he’d woken up.

She murmured to Zhenya and he picked his head up to glance at Sid momentarily, face crumpling with pleasure as he redoubled his pace - no longer worried about waking him.

“We’re too excited you here.” Anya said breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed, “can’t sleep.” 

Sid slid himself closer to them, propping his head up to survey what was happening before him up close and personal. 

“Couldn’t wait, eh?” he hummed and watched Anya’s head tip back as she made a small noise of pleasure. Sid didn’t know how long they’d been at it, trying to keep quiet for him, but worked up about him all the same.

“You should come now, and Geno and I will figure something out together.” Sid said to her quietly, reaching between them to find the wet hot place they joined. He slid his fingers through her slick folds before finding her clit and beginning to rub it firmly for her.

Anya moaned throatily, and their fucking took on a loud slick noise at the apex of every thrust. Zhenya said something harsh into her ear and Anya tensed up, nails digging into his shoulder as she shuddered and came. Sid carefully extracted his hand when they disengaged and swallowed hard at the sight of Zhenya’s pink cock, hard and shiny. 

He shucked his own underwear a little gracelessly but made sure they landed somewhere safely out of the danger zone that was the lights and camera. He turned onto his back welcomingly as Zhenya shifted onto him, damp and hot with perspiration. When they kissed it was just as hungry as it’d been hours before, even though Sid was sure his mouth couldn’t taste very good, it didn’t seem to deter Zhenya in the slightest. 

“You’re pretty worked up.” Sid said dumbly into the space between them as they parted and Zhenya aligned their hips to rub off on him.

“He’s very excited to have you. Big fantasy to be with a guy like you.” Anya said knowingly from Sid’s shoulder, turning his face to kiss her in a more reserved fashion.

“W-what’s the game plan then?” Sid asked, breath hitching as Zhenya worked his hands under Sid’s hips to grab his ass with a moan.

“Maybe Zhenya comes now, and then you fuck him, and then breakfast.” Anya said quietly, or maybe Sid and Zhenya were just getting louder, moving quicker, breathing faster. Sid was going quietly mad under Zhenya, the heat boiling him in his own sweat.

“You want that?” He asked, managing to catch Zhenya’s gaze, eyes incredibly dark and half lidded in the light, “You want me to fuck you after you’ve already come?” 

Zhenya wailed and came in answer, which Sid took for an enthusiastic yes. Anya helped him re-arrange Zhenya on the bed, and then they took a small break to re-arrange the cameras and check on battery life and guzzle a couple sports drinks.

It all felt very domestic, despite the fact the three of them were nude, making pornography, and Sid was practically a stranger in their bed. For some reason he still felt at home and comfortable. He genuinely _liked_ these people.

He also really wanted to fuck Zhenya.

Once their break was over and Sid got the basics of how not to fuck up their shots they began again. Zhenya was eager like someone who hadn’t just come as hard as he had only a few moments ago. 

“I know you guys have done pegging a few times, but you really like this, huh?” Sid murmured wonderingly as Zhenya spread his incredibly long legs, fittingly, pornographically. Sometimes you just didn’t know when it came to porn what people were doing because they genuinely liked it and what they were doing for the clicks, but this was apparently something Zhenya was very into.

“He’s a good bottom.” Anya purred, draping herself over Sid’s shoulders to see what he was seeing while he thumbed at Zhenya’s sensitive hole. She delivered the lube to his fingers, getting some on her own so she could join him in fingering Zhenya open, bringing out a smaller hand held camera to get a good close up of where they were taking him apart in tandem.

Zhenya for all intents and purposes was losing his shit and doing a very poor impression of someone who wasn’t getting his world rocked. Anya shared a look with Sid that screamed _you understand now why we needed to bring you into this?_

He only pulled back when Zhenya’s cock had fully hardened once more and started jumping threateningly every time Sid even so much as brushed against his prostate. 

Anya did the honours of rolling the condom onto him, gnawing at one of his ears startlingly erotically and stroking him just enough to make Zhenya moan in despair and spread his legs even further. 

Sid took pity on him and directed his cock immediately into the welcoming warmth of Zhenya’s hole. Sinking frictionlessly into him, they all moaned at once.

“You feel amazing.” He breathed, pressing down onto him with his arms braced on either side of Zhenya’s shoulders. He hitched his hips forward, curling and repositioning Zhenya’s in the process, which made him moan again, like he was already getting his lights fucked out. Sid wasn’t going to let that kind of inflation to his ego go to waste, and feeling the weight of the camera’s gaze began to fuck like the lothario he, for the moment, was.

Anya slid in and out of focus around them, messing with cameras and lighting, kissing Sid distractingly, sucking Zhenya’s dick until he hissed and tensed around Sid’s fat cock threateningly.

Sid was sweating profusely by the time Anya slipped completely under his arm and positioned herself over Zhenya’s cock, fumbling for a moment until he was sheathed inside of her pink little cunt. 

She spoke to Zhenya in hushed Russian, beginning to work herself quickly onto his dick in counter rhythm to Sid’s hips and after only a moment, Zhenya’s hole cramped up around him painfully hard as he began to come. Sid tried to fuck him through it but only ended up holding deep and revelling in the feeling of Zhenya’s orgasm, grinding in before nutting suddenly as the situation hit him all at once.

When they all separated he watched in an exhausted fog as Anya sat up and got herself off again, fingers desperate and imprecise on herself by the end. She caught herself on Zhenya’s chest when she came, shuddering around her hand between her thighs.

When she finally shook her hair out of her face and caught Sid’s gaze she was glowing brightly. 

“We going to have a very good week together.” 

—

Anya was right, their week together was amazing. It was functionally a honeymoon fit for three people. They all hung out and enjoyed each others company. Sid found himself liking them more and more for just who they were as people. He went to the beach with Anya and got a tan and talked about their families, he played basketball with Zhenya at a public court and let him good naturally pick on Sid until they were both laughing too hard to shoot the ball. They all ate too much seafood, drank their weight in wine, and did touristy sightseeing together.

And of course, Sid had never had so much sex in his life: sixtynine-ing with Zhenya on the balcony, fucking Anya over the back of the sofa when Zhenya was due to come home any minute and catch them in the act, getting rimmed until he came without a hand on him by Anya’s patient clever tongue, even getting to be the cream filling of their sex Oreo a couple times just as Nate predicted.

After a day or two, the camera even became a pretty normal occurrence, just another piece of their lives, like a phone, or laptop.

When he finally left them both, each pressing a long and lingering kiss to his lips in the departures terminal, they had literal terabytes of footage to immortalize their week together, and promises to stay in touch.

When Nate picked him up at home he made a face and shook his head immediately. 

“I think maybe I liked you before. Seeing you well fucked is too weird,” he said but brought Sid in for a thumping hug anyway and complimented his tan as they made their way out of the terminal.

— 

Sid ignored the hollow feeling in his chest. 

He was fine, they had a contract.

They’d followed the plan to the letter.

—

When the extra long edition of their sex diaries went up the following Sunday detailing their week, Sid watched it through the curious eyes of a third party. What he saw wasn’t just a dirty weekend the way their other videos with an extra person had been, instead it was watching himself fall in love with them, totally and irreversibly. 

“Shit.” he rubbed a hand over his mouth watching himself laugh himself sick at Zhenya’s impression of Anya getting ready while they waited for her to go out to dinner. He wondered if it had been as startlingly obvious to them and everyone else as it was to him watching this.

 **Nate**  
dude  
1 nice dick  
2 u are fucked  
3 how dare u not tell me  
im hurt

So that was definitely confirmation that everyone knew. His phone buzzed again and when he looked expecting more from Nate he was instead greeted with a new text from Zhenya.

 **Zhenya**  
you watch diary this week yet?

 **Sid**  
I’m watching it right now

 **Zhenya**  
OK call when you done

Sid frowned at that, wondering what that was about and refocused on Anya coming loudly on screen - Sid smirked for a moment, that had been a good one. When he departed in the video there was a stark difference in Anya and Zhenya, something quiet about them that they’d never had before. The video up until this point had been all in English and when Sid was gone they dropped almost immediately into quick Russian. 

_Are you okay?_

_I’m fine, I just didn’t know he would be like that._

Anya sat on their bed with her arms crossed, looking up at Zhenya and then the camera for once with distaste.

_Do we have to film this?_

_I think maybe we should. I’m going to miss him, more than I thought._

_I know, he - he just fit so well._

_Are you in love with him?_

Anya looked up at Zhenya scandalized, touching her face in the way she did when she felt self conscious. Sid watched rapt, breathing shallow. 

_What kind of question is that?_

_An honest one. I think I might be a little in love with him._

Sid’s grip on his phone was so tight his case was starting to creak. Anya looked at Zhenya - at the camera with eyes filling with tears and nodded vigorously. The video cut to black and links to their other videos came up as usual.

Sid took a deep breath, and then another and then called Zhenya.

**Author's Note:**

> DVD EXTRAS  
> • really sorry to nate mack's characterization, i did you dirty in this one bud  
> • the sex diaries does exist on pornhub, and are a french couple rather than Russian, but imo they are pretty boring  
> • I wrestled for so long trying to keep the plot out of this, idk I succeeded ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
